New technologies allow users, via computerized communication devices (i.e., cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptops, tablets, iPads®, iPods®, etc.), such as mobile devices, to view television programs (that are currently being aired by television channel providers) as if those viewers were watching those television programs on their television set at home. For example, a user with a mobile device may watch a live sports event, broadcast by a television channel provider, from any location where the mobile device can access communication. Streaming video of the television show is accessed from the television channel providers, and downloaded onto the mobile device. When a user selects a channel to watch (i.e., live TV video or on-demand videos) using their mobile devices, there is a buffering time so as to buffer enough of the signal to start playing the video. This buffering time can be from 1 to 15 seconds, depending on the connection speed. The average time is 5 to 10 seconds. From the user's point of view, the user selects a TV channel to watch, waits a few seconds for the TV show (i.e., the TV video) to begin to play, and then watches the TV channel on their mobile device.